Efectos Secundarios
by Leeris
Summary: Sol no podía permitir que muriese. Él no. Pero realizar las Artes de la Resurrección puede ser peligroso y provocar efectos secundarios.


Aclaración: ni La leyenda del Caballero Sol (novelas y manha) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, blabla, cosas que todos sabemos, blabla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Efectos Secundarios<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando la sirvienta les hubo servido se retiró de la sala dejándolos solos.<p>

Fuera, junto con los consejeros, sirvientes y demás parafernalia real, se habían quedado su Majestad el Rey y el Caballero Sol. Pero ahora, solos, mientras tomaban el té, únicamente eran Archie y Creus. No hacía falta formalidades. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Le dijo que probara la tarta que había hecho preparar especialmente para él. Él se lo agradeció con una verdadera sonrisa radiante. Para esa tarde no habría asuntos oficiales. Nada sobre el Palacio Real. Nada sobre la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz. Necesitaban ese descanso o sus trabajos públicos acabarían afectando (más) a su relación personal. Uno había visto crecer al otro. Para el otro, uno era el hermano de su Maestro. Y esto tenía que ser más importante que las diferencias que ambos habían tenido últimamente.

Uno lamentaba que la Reina no pudiera acompañarles. El otro se quejaba de que Nee-nee no le escribía desde hacía tiempo. Calma y tranquilidad mientras hablaban de todo y nada importante, entre sorbos de té y bocados de tarta.

En un momento indeterminado empezaron a escuchar ruidos. Parecía que se estaba produciendo un alboroto. Ambos guardaron silencio y giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta para intentar descubrir que ocurría en el mismo instante que esta era abierta bruscamente.

Su Majestad casi derrama su té. Sol saltó de su asiento poniéndose en guardia. Un grupo de caballeros reales se acercaba alertado por el alboroto mientras otros reprendían al caballero santo por haber irrumpido de forma tan ruda la reunión. Creus no tuvo ni ocasión de reprenderle por su falta de modales.

El caballero santo ignoró todo esto. No era momento de ceremonias ni formalismos. Con la urgencia escrita en el rostro solo saludó rápidamente antes de decir:

-¡Capitán Caballero Sol! ¡Se le necesita urgentemente en el Templo Sagrado! ¡El Capitán Caballero Hielo…

Sol abrió los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar. Incluso el Rey se levantó alarmado. Los caballeros reales que lo habían escuchado reaccionaron rápidamente despejando el camino a modo de escoltas cuando el Caballero Sol salió corriendo de la sala.

Era una visión insólita lo que ocurrió en los pasillos del Palacio Real y la distancia que lo separaba del Templo Sagrado. El Caballero Sol corría mientras un grupo de caballeros reales corría junto a él abriendo el paso impidiendo que obstruyeran su camino. Pero poco le importaba. No prestaba atención a las caras sorprendidas ni a las extrañadas. Como tampoco prestaba atención a la explicación que el caballero santo le estaba dando. Lo único que retuvo fue "enfermería". Y hacía allí se dirigió.

A medida que se acercaba notó una gran cantidad de elemento agua y elemento hierro en el suelo, guiándole el camino. Sangre. ¿Por qué lo habían llevado desangrándose hasta la enfermería? ¿Acaso sus heridas eran tan graves que no se las pudieron cerrar con hechizos curativos? Aceleró el paso. El Pelotón de Hielo pertenecía a la facción de los Crueles y Fríos así que no poseían una gran cantidad de Luz Sagrada, por lo que no eran buenos con los hechizos curativos. Pero en el Templo Sagrado había muchos caballeros buenos en magia curativa. Y los sacerdotes ya estarían lanzando sus hechizos. Y los médicos haciendo sus curas. Y Hielo era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Sintió como si algo le estuviera estrujando el corazón.

Notó el elemento sagrado incluso antes de llegar.

Apostados ante las puertas de la enfermería los miembros del Pelotón de Hielo estaban siendo atendidos. Distinguió algunos miembros del pelotón de la Hoja y algunos del suyo propio lanzándoles curaciones menores. Otros, en cambio, se curaban ellos mismos las heridas de menor importancia con gasas y desinfectantes. Pero de donde procedía la mayor cantidad de elemento sagrado que notaba era del interior de la enfermería.

Ignoró los saludos a media voz de sus hombres. Ignoró los rostros de los caballeros de Hielo que, por una vez, no mostraban expresiones frías e indiferentes sino cansadas, abatidas y preocupadas mientras observaban la puerta cerrada de la sala donde se encontraba su capitán; e incluso con un atisbo de esperanza cuando lo vieron entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue la enorme cantidad de los elementos que conforman la sangre, ni a los sacerdotes alrededor de la camilla ni al médico que tiraba gasas, blancas en su origen, rojas ahora, seguramente por heridas ya cerradas por los sacerdotes.

Dio un paso hacia ellos. Y otro a la vez que terminaban de conjurar una curación.

Un sacerdote debió notar su presencia pues giró la cabeza para mirarle. Con el rostro mortalmente serio no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. El elemento sagrado del último conjuro empezaba a disiparse. ¿Por qué no lanzaban otro? Y fue cuando lo notó. Una pequeña cantidad de elemento oscuro.

Poco a poco los sacerdotes fueron separándose de la camilla. Y el elemento oscuro empezó a cubrirla. A ella y a su ocupante.

Fue el médico quien se acercó a él. Sabía que decía cosas como "podido cerrar las heridas", "graves", "demasiada sangre", pero solamente podía prestar atención al elemento oscuro sobre la camilla.

Si solo hubiera llegado un minuto antes…

Un segundo antes…

Salieron de la sala dejándole solo. Tenían que comunicar la fatal noticia.

Si solo hubiera estado en el Templo Sagrado…

Observó el cuerpo inerte de su compañero.

El nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar.

Si solo…

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, silenciosas.

Y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Desde fuera se escucharon gritos de rabia.

Tendría que darse prisa.

Empezó a reunir Luz Sagrada.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta. Lo intentó pues la cerró de golpe y la bloqueó con un Muro de Hielo.

Empezó a conjurar el hechizo.

Ignoró los golpes sobre la puerta. Las voces que le pedían que la abriera. La voz angustiada de Hoja que, alarmado por notar tal cantidad de Luz Sagrada, sabía qué estaba intentando hacer.

Los ignoró.

En su cabeza solo había espacio para Hielo. La primera vez que habló con él y aquel pedazo de pastel que le robó. El niño sonriente que lloraba por no poder hacerlo. Las horas pasadas en su habitación viéndole cocinar y a manejar la magia de hielo. Los dulces extra dulces, solo para él. La bolsa que le regaló con el emblema del Sol bordado. Sus miradas silenciosas que decían tanto. Sus "peleas" porque no podían hacer otra cosa en público. Su impuesto rostro inexpresivo. Su actitud fría pero que era toda calidez. La angustiada expresión que mostró cuando se desmayó en su cuarto tras la excesiva pérdida de sangre. Todas las veces que había pensado que… tantas imágenes a la vez que parecía que fueran a bloquear su mente.

Solo un pensamiento se imponía sobre el resto; y era que no podía permitir que Hielo muriese.

Emitió una última gran cantidad de Luz Sagrada. Esto y mantener el Muro de Hielo sobre la puerta fue demasiado.

Todo se volvió negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avanzaba por los pasillos privados del Templo Sagrado. Cuando pasó frente la puerta de la habitación del Caballero Hielo sus oscuros ojos se cubrieron de un manto espeso. No podía creer que del interior de ese cuarto no volvería a sentir el dulce aroma de los pasteles ni del pan recién horneado.

Se obligó a recomponerse y siguió avanzando unos metros, aquellos que lo separaban de la habitación a cuya puerta llamó sin obtener contestación alguna. Eso no le impidió abrirla y entrar.

La habitación estaba a oscuras.

Con la agilidad que da conocer donde se encuentran los muebles se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió de manera brusca las cortinas. La luz inundó la habitación. Posó la vista sobre el bulto que se escondía bajo la colcha de la cama.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

-Sol.- dijo al fin, consciente de que su amigo podía hacerse el dormido durante horas.

La única respuesta fue un leve movimiento bajo la colcha.

-Creus Sol- bramó con su potente voz. ahora mismo la cabeza.

Unos tímidos dedos se asomaron para bajar un poco las cobijas, lo justo como para mostrar los ojos.

-Estoy enfermo.- dijo a media voz.

-Tú no te enfermas.- respondió impasible.

-Estoy cansado.- replicó.

Juicio suspiró.

No es que fuera insensible ante como su amigo se sentía. Todo el Templo Sagrado y el Salón de la Luz y quien sabe quien más lo entendían. Por eso había respetado y consentido su comportamiento. Pero ya era hora de ponerle fin. Ya habían pasado semanas desde aquel día. Por mucho que Tormenta se encargara de su papeleo, por mucho que Adair estuviera realizando sus deberes, él era el líder del Templo Sagrado y como tal tenía obligaciones. Además…

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?- a Hielo no le gustaría verle en este estado.

Sol giró la cabeza ignorándolo.

-¡Maldita sea Creus no eres el único a quien le afecta!- Para él, Hielo no era únicamente un miembro de su facción y alguien con quien practicar con la espada, era también un buen amigo. Y muchas más personas estaban afectadas. Todo su pelotón aún seguía consternado, aunque por ser el de Hielo tenían que mostrarse indiferentes de cara al público; el Papa; los caballeros santos y sus Capitanes. ¡Maldición! ¡Habían crecido todos juntos! Y Hoja se sentía culpable.

-¡Pero fue mi culpa!- gritó mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

Cuando por fin las sábanas dejaron de ocultarle Juicio abrió los ojos impactado.

Su melena rubia estaba enmarañada. Tenía oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos, tan rojos que le recordaron a los de Tormenta tras noches de papeleo. Su piel no mostraba su blancura de productos de belleza sino más bien un tono enfermizo. Incluso juraría que había perdido peso.

-¡Si hubiese llegado antes! ¡Si hubiese hecho bien el conjuro-

-¡Basta!- gritó. -¡Deja de hablar como si estuviese muerto!- Ambos se miraron sofocados.- Sabes mejor que nadie que las Artes de la Resurrección no es completamente seguro.

-Pero ya lo hice una vez.- replicó feroz.

-¿Y a qué precio? ¿Crees que Hielo podría vivir sabiendo que lo hace porque sacrificaste algo por él?

Creus bajó la mirada. -Aún le llamas Hielo.- susurró.

-Es la costumbre.- respondió con una leve pero triste sonrisa. -¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó mientras posaba la vista sobre el escritorio de Sol. Era extraño verlo así: atestado de libros y papeles.

El rubio negó.

-Incluso pregunté a Pink si sabía algo.- Hizo una mueca al recordar lo que el cadáver le dijera cuando le preguntó al respecto: "¿Cómo quieres que sepa cómo anular la Magia Sagrada? Soy una nigromante ¿recuerdas? Aunque si el Caballero Hielo muriese podrías volver a intentar la Resurrección. Si quieres puedo matarlo para ti". Y encima le miró toda ilusionada, como si de verdad creyera que esa era una opción.

Juicio suspiró cansado. Ya imaginaba que sería imposible que todo volviera a ser como antes pero Creus se negaba a creerlo y seguía buscando una forma. El sentimiento de culpa que sentía era tal que le impedía aceptar la realidad.

-¿Has ido a verle?- preguntó aunque sabía bien la respuesta.

-¡No!- respondió horrorizado -¡¿Cómo voy a ir?!

-Creus- intentó calmarlo.

-¡Le he destrozado la vida!

-Eso tendrá que decidirlo él.

Sol le miró.

-Si hablas con él quizás pueda decirte algo. Quizás recuerde algo de lo que ocurrió mientras lo resucitabas que pueda ayudarte.- Lo dudaba pero Sol tenía que aceptar lo ocurrido y la única forma era viendo a Hielo. "No", se corrigió, "a Ecilan".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Más que nunca en su vida. Ni cuando su maestro anunciara su sucesor ni cuando tomó posesión del cargo de Caballero Sol lo había estado tanto. Era consciente de las miradas de recelo que levantaba. Una persona que estuviera tanto tiempo ante la puerta de una casa siempre parecería sospechosa, más si llevaba capa y capucha.

Se dio valor.

De camino a la casa de los padres de Hielo se había asomado por la panadería familiar donde había visto a su padre. Con suerte Hielo estaría solo pues en esos momentos cualquiera relacionado con la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz no era bien recibido en esa casa. Y no los culpaba. Ellos habían dejado al cargo de la Iglesia un niño sonriente y no era eso lo que la Iglesia les devolvió. Creus notó la culpa. Fue él, y no la Iglesia, el culpable.

Antes de que el valor desapareciera y le hiciera volverse al Templo Sagrado llamó a la puerta. Pero para su desgracia no fue Hielo quien la abrió. En los bellos rasgos de la mujer madura que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido reconoció a la madre de Hielo.

-No queremos comprar nada.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sol se quedó mirando a la puerta confuso. No había estado horas preparándose para que le cerraran la puerta en las narices. Volvió a golpearla.

-No soy un vendedor- explicó rápidamente a la mujer que se asomaba tras la puerta entreabierta. venido a ver a-

-Si es de la Iglesia puede irse por donde ha venido.- Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Sol miró enojado la puerta sintiendo una vena crecer en la frente. ¡Ni siquiera le había dejado hablar!

-¡Señora!- gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta -¡Necesito ver a su hijo!

-¡Largo!

-¡Déjeme ver a Hielo!

-¡Avisaré a mi marido!

-¡Señora!

Iba a volver a golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-¿Sol?- preguntó una dulce voz.

Creus abrió la boca estupefacto. Porque una cosa era que te lo dijeran y otra era verlo por uno mismo. Ante él estaba Hielo, aunque no era bien bien él. Su altura era la misma y su cabello plateado era igual de largo pero sus rasgos eran más finos y sus ojos ligeramente más redondos. Y a partir de ahí las diferencias se acentuaban. Cuello estilizado, hombros finos, cintura estrecha y caderas sinuosas. Por suerte no llevaba un vestido, pues no creía estar preparado para eso, pero las ropas masculinas no podían ocultar lo evidente: los pantalones acentuaban las curvas de su cuerpo, aunque la camisa disimulaba los pechos firmes y redondos que ahora tenía ese cuerpo. Si Hielo siempre le había parecido un hombre muy guapo como mujer era simplemente hermosa.

-¿¡Caballero Sol!?- fue la voz de la madre lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. La mujer lo miraba entre horrorizada y atónita, pues una cosa era echar de su casa a los antiguos subordinados de su hijo y otra al Caballero Sol.

Se retiró la capucha mientras entraba en la casa. Ecilan cerró la puerta tras él.

Encarándose hacia las mujeres inclinó su cuerpo hacia ellas.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No era capaz de mirar a Hielo a la cara tras ver lo que había hecho. –Todo ha sido culpa de Sol. Yo soy el único responsable. No hay forma de que puedan perdonarme. Ni la Diosa de la Luz será capaz de hacerlo. No hay castigo suficiente que me haga pagar por lo que le he hecho a Ecilan.- Y se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a moverse.

Unas finas manos se posaron sobre su hombro izquierdo instándole a incorporarse.

-Estás bien. –afirmó mientras examinaba su cuerpo con la mirada.

Y en ese rostro tan conocido pero ahora diferente vio alivio.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- Creus lo observó con incredulidad.

-Estuviste días inconsciente.

-Deja de ser tan bueno y preocúpate de ti mismo por una vez. ¡Moriste!

-Estoy vivo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eres una mujer!- Creus tenía ganas de agarrarse la cabeza; o de zarandear a Hielo.

-¿Has sufrido efectos secundarios?- preguntó impasible.

-¿¡Yo!?- No creía lo que oía. –Los has tenido tú. ¡Eres una mujer!

-La Resurrección no es segura.

-¡Tenía que serlo! Ya la hice una vez. Tendría que haber sido capaz de hacerlo otra vez.

Ecilan negó con la cabeza. -¿A cambio de qué?

-De lo que fuera. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tal de traerte de vuelta en perfecto estado.

Un sollozo ahogado les recordó que no estaban solos.

-¿Moriste?- La mujer miraba a su hijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. -¿En verdad moriste?

Ecilan desvió la mirada y esa fue suficiente respuesta para que las lágrimas empezaran a caer como solo lo hacen cuando una madre es consciente de lo cerca que ha estado de perder a un hijo.

Con manos temblorosas acarició el rostro de su ahora hija. Una cálida sensación les recorrió a ambas.

Con nueva entereza la mujer se inclinó hacia el Caballero Sol en un silencioso agradecimiento. Y con el rostro aún marcado por las lágrimas abandonó la estancia.

-Madre…- fue entonces cuando Ecilan reaccionó. Se dispuso a seguirla pero Sol lo retuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Lo siento.- susurró.

No sabía si se disculpaba por lo que le había llevado a su casa, por que su madre se enterara de esa manera de su cambio de género o por todo. Pero sí sabía la respuesta.

-No es tu culpa.

Fue error suyo que la misión fracasara y saliera malherido. Fue por su debilidad que no pudiera resistir las curas. Fue su decisión no contar la verdad a su familia sobre lo ocurrido.

-Sí lo es.- insistió apretando su agarre. -Mientras realizaba el ritual no podía dejar de pensar en ti. En todo lo que hemos vivido juntos; en como eres. No sólo eres guapo sino que eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Siempre pendiente y preocupándote. Siempre creí que serías una madre y esposa perfecta. Me he lamentado tantas veces que no fueras mujer –Y alzando la mirada para mirarle a los ojos exclamó -¡y ahora lo eres! Te volviste mujer porque deseaba que lo fueras ¡Así que sí fue mi culpa! ¡Y ahora eres una belleza! ¡Y por mucho que busque no encuentro una manera de volverte como antes!

Hielo lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Sol esperaba algún grito, alguna recriminación, algún golpe. Lo que sea. Por al contrario, Ecilan entrecerró los ojos y con su tono neutro de Caballero Hielo dijo:

-Seguirás buscando.

Sol asintió con la cabeza. Dedicaría toda su vida si fuera necesario.

-Pero si no lo consigues te harás responsable.

Fue el turno de Creus de abrir los ojos. -¿Qué?

-Te harás responsable.

Y antes de que Sol pudiera volver a preguntar cambió la posición del agarre que los unía y atrayéndolo hacía si cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un contacto corto pero cálido y le supo tan dulce como los postres que preparaba.

-Responsable.- volvió a repetir Hielo cuando se separó.

La incredulidad de Sol se transformó en una luminosa sonrisa.

-Toda mi vida.

-Pero seguirás buscando.- aseveró mirándolo de reojo.

Claro que seguiría buscando, él era un hombre de palabra. Pero digamos que ya no le dedicaría tantos esfuerzos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p>¡Holas de nuevo! Primero de todo tengo que decir que esta historia es culpa de los comentarios que Reikko hizo en "Siguiendo ideales". Y desde entonces la tengo escrita ¿y por qué he tardado tanto en subirla? Aún no lo sé.<p>

Esta vez he intentado cambiar el registro ¿qué tal el drama? Creo que se me da mejor lo genérico. ¿Opiniones?

Y ya para acabar, muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes y por darle a los botoncitos de favoritos y seguir^^. Respuestas a reviews no contestados:

Andres: muchas gracias. Y no seas exagerado, las novelas se escapan de mis capacidades. Sí, Sol dice cada comentario de Luna… pero a estos dos no los emparejo. Luna es como Hoja, quien tiene novia queda fuera de mi radar. Habrá que esperar a los momentos que no tiene novia XD

Sanni-san: muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado.

Nos vemos!


End file.
